Matter of minutes
by JessLovesTheGreen
Summary: bella is adopted by the cullens because her parent's died and she is quiet can Edward help her? Full summary inside : Usaul pairings.
1. Chapter1:From where you are

**A/n I do not own twilight :)**

**Summary; Bella is seventeen when her parents go for a drive she gets a phone call she didn't expect. She gets adopted by the cullens but she is very quiet and doesn't say much. Edward try's to help her but she wont have any and keeps saying that she doesn't need help. Whilst Edward is trying to help her he finds himself falling in love with her. Bella is scared when it comes to love because it can be destroyed in a matter of minutes. What will happen......**

**From where you are**

**

* * *

****Song: From where you are by lifehouse.**

* * *

"MUM!" i shouted and ran downstaires in the living room.

"What is it Bella?" my mum said.

"Can you please go and get me some pain killers my stomach hurts." i said holdin my stomach.

"Don't we have some?" she said.

"No i checked" i said

"Okay charlie you wanna come with?" my mum asked my dad.

"Sure we'll be back in a minuted bells" my dad said.

"Thank you" i said and hugged them and then they went. I sat there counting down until i get some pain killers my stomach was killing me. Where were they they been gone for 20 minutes..30....40. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" i said

"Is this isabella swan?" a man said.

"Yes speaking?" i said confused.

"Well i am officer peacot.... I am afraid to inform you that your parents have been lost in a car accident" he said.

"w-what?" i asked shocked.

"A guy that we belive to be sucidle crashed in to your parents car and i'm sorry but they died straight away" he said and my whole body went numb.

"There will be some one over to talk to you shortly i have to go now once again i am sorry for your loss" he said and then hung up. I just dropped the phone and fell down. Why my parents god why? I kept repeatingover and over again in my head.

I must have cried for a couple of hours because then someone knocked at the door. I opened it to find a lady with long brown hair and blue eye's staring at me with pity in her eye's.

"Hello i am a social worker i am here to tell you about your living arrangements." she siad to me.

"o-okay" i said letting her come in.

"There is already a family that wants to adopt you" she said.

"How?" i asked

"well the doctor that tryed to save your parent's knew your father form high school. Anyway e was over here to see the hospital but t hen he remembered that charlie had a daughter and said that if you didn't have anyone to go to take you in then he would take you"she said.

"okay when do i leave?" i asked

"Tonight because you have to get a plane to forks" she siad.

"Okay" i said

For an hour she helped me pack my stuff and told me that mr and mrs cullen had 5 other adopted children. She drove me to the airport and i boarded the plan. I fell asleep and woke up crying. Great when i meet my new family i will have red puffy eye's.

"We will arrive at fork's airport in 2minutes" the captin said and my heart beat picked up and a million of question's passed through my mind. What if they don't like me? will i like them? are they nice?. I got pulled out of y thought's when we landed. I got out of the plan and collected my things and then walked into a much smaller airport and looked around for whom i was supposed to be living with. Then i spotted a man in is early 30's holding up a sign that said 'Bella swan'. I walked up to him.

"I'm bella" i whispered.

"It's nice to meet you i am carlisle cullen. Lets go meet the family shall we" he said and i nodded. He seemed really nice.

All through the drive i kept quiet and he didn't seem to mind. When the car stopped i looked out of the window and my jaw dropped. there in front of me was a beautiful house.

"Do you like it?" he asked and i just nodded.

He grabbed my bags and we walked up to the front door where he opened it and there in font of me stood my new family. Mrs. cullen walked up to me and hugged me.

"I am Esme dear please make yourself and home and these are my children" she said and pointed to five people my age. One was short with black spikey hair and she looked very slim. One was blond and very tall and was extremely beautiful. One of the guys was big and had short blond hair. One was tall wit longer blond hair. Then i turned to the last boy. He had bronze hair and green eye's and was handsome and he looked like a god. I got pulled out of my thoughts when i got pulled into a hug by the short one.

"Hi i'm alice" she said and i just smiled."This is Jasper he is my boyfriend, That's rose and that's emmett her boyfriend and last is Edward" she said pointing to them. So the handsome one was called Edward.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme said. I just shook my head.

"Alice show Bella her room i'm sure she's tired" esme said to alice and then i was getting pulled up the stairs.

"This is your room t's right next to Edward's" she said and i opened my door up and gasped. MY BEDRoom was cream with a huge bed with blue covers and a big wardrobe and a big mirror.

"Do you like it?" she asked and i nodded."Well i'll leave you alone now" she said and walked out of my room. I just fell on the bed and cryed myself to sleep again. There were no words to describe how much i missed my parents and i really need my mum.

Epov.

Today we were meeting the newest member of are family. We were all standing in the hallway waiting for her arrive. Then the front door opened and there was the most beautiful girl i have seen. She had brown hair and deep brown eye's and had curves in all the right places. she stood there taking everything in. Then Alice went up to her and hugged her.

"Hi i'm alice" she said ."This is Jasper he is my boyfriend, That's rose and that's emmett her boyfriend and last is Edward" she said.

Bella i think her name was. She just looked us all then smiledd.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme said. Bella just shook her head. speak much?

"Alice show Bella her room i'm sure she's tired" Esme said and as soon as Alice dragged Bella upstairs the questions started.

"She dosn't speak much" Rose said while we all pulled out a seat at the table.

"Well Rose she did lose her parent's" esme said.

After a couple minutes Alie came downstaries and we just talked about what we would do to make Bella feel at home. There was a moment when we were all quiet. There was a strznge noise like sobbing? tHEN i realized Bella was crying herself t sleep everyone looked at each other with worry in there eye's. Me on the other hand. Well the noise was killing me. Why her?

A/n

Good?

Reviews please...


	2. Chapter 2:Pain

**A/n Hello new chapter :)**

** Pain.**

* * *

**Pain by three days grace

* * *

**

Bpov.

I woke up and it took me a while to realize where i was and that made me start crying again. I had been crying for a couple of minutes when someone came into the room and hugged me whilst i did it. After i finished i looked up to find Esme.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry" i said and blushed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for so do you want to come and get some breakfast?" she asked and before i got to answer my stomach rumbled and she laughed and pulled me up and held my hand while we were walking down tot he kitchen. When we got there everybody was there except carlisle.

"Hay Bella" Alice said.

"Hi" i said and right after i said it 5 heads popped up and looked up at me.

"Bella honey what would you like to eat?" Esme said. I put on a fake smile because right now all i wanted to do was die i couldn't leave without my parents.

"Pancakes please" i said and my voice broke but no-one heard it. I sat down next to Edward and why everyone was doing there thing he whispered something in my ear.

"I can see right through your act" he said and i stared at him in shock. I ate my pancakes quickly.

"Bella honey we are all going out today cause we have to get something so Edward is going to stay with you is that okay?" Esme asked and i just nodded.

About half an hour later i was home alone with Edward. I was sitting in the living room watchin something he put on when he suddenly turned to me and asked me something i feared to answer.

"So what happened to your parents?" he asked and i stoppedd breathing.

"Nothing" i said and got p but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"It's good to let it out" he said.

"All you need to know is that it was my fault" i said and walked of into my room and played some music.

I think i fell asleep because i woke up to somone bangin on my door. I opened it only to find Alice.

"Hi Bella" she said.

"Hi alice what are you doing?" i asked.

"Well i brought you a phone because you didn't have one" she said.

"Alice i don't need one but thank you" i said and then she gave it to me.

"I put all are numbers in it and put some music on it for you becausse i looked trough your CD's and i set a ringtone to each person." she said.

"Alice can i take a shower please?" i asked.

"Bella you don't have to ask anyway you have your own one right there" she said pointing to a door.

"Thank you" i SAID And went to take a shower.

After about half an hour i finished showering and changed into baggy sweats and a bagy jumper. I wasn't one of those girls to show of skin i was just oe to cover up. I mean i grew up knowing i wasn't pretty so it was fine for me.

I went down staires to find everyoen watching T.v. I walked intot he kitchen to find Esme cooking.

"Can i help please?" i asked and she jumped by the sound of my voice.

"Sure could you cut the tomatoes" she said and i nodded.

Once we had dinner ready we walked into the dining room and we all took are seats and then we ate i didn't really eat much which esme didn't like.

"Bella will you please eat some more" she said and everyone stared at me and i blushed.

I did as i was told and then it reminded of the conversation i had with my mum when i was six.

_Flashback._

_I was on my forth cookie when my mum walked in._

_"Bella that's enough" my mum said._

_"Please" i said giving her my puppy dog eye's._

_"No" she said and took the cookies of me._

_"Why can you have what you want?" i asked._

_"Because i am a grown up and when you are aswell then you can" she said and picked me up a placed me on the hip._

_"But until then you are my baby girl" she said and kissed my cheek._

_"I love you mommy" i said and kissed her cheek._

_"I love you to Bella and Don't you ever forget it" she said._

Suddenly i felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away hoping no-one noticed but the only person that seemed to have noticed was Edward and he was staring at me with a worried expression. Will he ever give up?

**A/n Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3:All you wanted

**A/n thanks for the reviews :)**

** all you wanted**

**

* * *

**

**all you wanted by michelle branch**

**

* * *

**

**epov**

At dinner i sat opposite Bella which i liked. To be honest i think i actually like her. During dinner i saw bella zone out for a minute and then a tear slid down her cheek and i wanted to go and comfort her but i didn't think she would want that. After dinner Bella excused herself to go up to her room and soon after i followed. I needed to talk to her now or never. I got to her room and knocked on the door and when s he opened it she had a look of shock to find me there.

"We need to talk bella"

"No we dont" she said trying to close the door but i stuck my foot out so it wouldn't work. I pushed the door opened and then closed it and dragged her to the sofa and pulled her down to sit next to me.

"What happened to your parents?"

"Nothing i already told you all you needed to know thta it was my fault"

"How can it be your fault?"

"It just is okay"

"No bella it's not okay i saw you crying at dinner"

"No i wasn't"

"Dont try and pull that bullshit with me"

"I don't need to tell you anything"

"It's good to talk about it"

"Yeah i am not ready"

"Yeah you say your not but then you'll just keep saying that your not ready. god dammit bella just tell me"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"Bella tell em now or i wont leave this room"

"okay. It all started when i got a pain in my stomach so i went downstairs and asked my mum to go and by me some. So her and my dad went and it had almost been an hour when i got a call form the police saying that my mum and dad were hit by a sucidal driver and that they didn't survive. I cryed for hours until a lady came around and told about how i would be living here from no on. It was all my fault that they died i should have just gone and then i would have been dead which is better of for everybody. I can't live without them" by this time she was in hysterics and i just hugged her ot my chest and kept telling her that everything would be alright.

About an hour after she finished crying she was asleep in my arms and as much as i would have liked to have left her there i placed her on the bed and when i was about to walk away she grabbed my hand.

"don't leave stay" she said sleeping but i did as i was told and climbed in next to her and hugged her and then i fell into a peaceful sleep.

**a/n sorry it's short :)**


End file.
